


Mommy Issues

by FemNapSolo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Kingsman (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Гоголь | Gogol (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, F/F, Food Kink, Mommy Issues, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: — Детка, мамочка очень любит тебя. Как насчет того, чтобы сделать мамочке приятное?Сборник горячего и бездуховного порно с ярко выраженным mommy-кинком. А то всё папочки, да папочки...
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Nikolai Vasilyevich Gogol/Yakov Guro, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. О шалостях и продвинутых технологиях, Fem!Starker

**Author's Note:**

> Планируются следующие пейринги:  
> spideypool, hankcon, gradence, негрейденс, он же гуроголь, иже с ними менров и артлебедев, hartwin, pietrogan, 00Q, mcchekov, а дальше как пойдёт, может, остановимся и на этом.

***

— Эй, Паркер, сидеть не можешь после «стажировки у Старк»? — в развернувшееся по направлению к собеседнику лицо прилетает наспех смятый ком бумаги. С чутьем Человека-Паука столкновения удалось бы избежать, только вот за партой сидит не супергероиня в спандексе, а обычная девчонка из Квинса. Петра морщится, сносит удар под смешки класса, которому больше заходит сама реакция на удар, чем сальная шутка. Паркер сжимает губы в тонкую линию, но обиды не таит, это же Томпсон, чего с неё взять?

А вот поворачиваться не стоило. Обратно к парте маневр получается совсем неловкий и чересчур осторожный, глазу стороннего наблюдателя кажется, будто что-то под партой мешает девушке совершить раскованное движение. Однако рюкзак лежит в стороне, и видимых причин для нелепого поведения нет. Хотя Паркер та ещё чудила, постоянно спотыкается на ровном месте, проёбывается в последний момент, лопочет несусветную чушь вместе со своим жирным дружочком Недом.

Подслушав один раз, Флэш считает, что они оба свихнувшиеся: какие к чёрту гранаты Читаури в Мидтаунской средней школе? Насмотрелись дурацких Звёздных войн и ведут себя, как конченные гики!

Томпсон победно ухмыляется, метнув полный уничижения взгляд на Паркер: и вправду елозит, как будто шило в заднице или драли всю ночь. И, вроде, у главной задиры школы богатая на такие дела фантазия, а, несмотря на едкие оскорбления, представить тихоню в колено-локтевой не получается.

— Лохушка, — Томпсон довершает свои мысли резким заключением, процеженным сквозь зубы, и хмурится ещё сильнее, когда Паркер прикусывает губу от резкого движения, хватаясь за новенький старкфон, как только на экране высвечивается уведомление о новом сообщении.

Не стоит быть проницательным психологом, чтобы понять, почему Флэш так злобно буравит взглядом телефон, да и вообще предвзято с ненавистью относится к персоне Паркер. Томпсон искренне не понимает, с какого такого хрена ей всё достаётся так просто: хочешь идеальную успеваемость — пожалуйста, хочешь быть любимицей учителей — получите — распишитесь, хочешь стажировку в Старк Индастриз — а почему бы и нет, а вот тебе в придачу благосклонность самой Старк и новый телефон, что в продажу ещё не вышел.

Флэш мучает самая обыкновенная чёрная зависть, она привыкла быть лучшей во всем, а тут нашлась выскочка Паркер, которая своей мордашкой пробивает себе путь наверх. Но не тут-то было, Томпсон всегда сможет постоять за свое место в лучах славы и, если надо, втопчет соперника в грязь. Поэтому Флэш хочет сказать ещё пару ласковых Петре, но её обрывает на вдохе школьный звонок и звонкий сигнал очередного уведомления старкфона, который Паркер быстро переводит на беззвучку. И сидит, зависнув безучастным взглядом на доску, с самой дурацкой улыбкой и румянцем на щеках.

«Кто ей вообще, нахрен, там пишет?» — задаётся про себя вопросом Томпсон.

***

Вы меня, между прочим, отвлекаете от учёбы, мисс Старк. А сами говорите, что нужно прилежно учиться. П.П.

Петра, пригнувшись за учебником, быстро строчит сообщение, пытаясь призвать свою наставницу к зову совести (которой уже давно след простыл), одновременно с этим конспектируя в тетрадь формулы с доски. Тони не любит, когда ей долго не отвечают, поэтому игнорировать — не выход, если не хочешь вереницу сообщений и пропущенных звонков. Даже если сегодня важная тема урока. Даже если просто урок.

Тони Старк — это всегда внеплановое обстоятельство, настоящий форс-мажор, заставляющий всех откладывать дела и обращать внимание на свою персону, и скромная школьница Петра Паркер тоже тому не исключение, более того, наоборот, частая жертва такого явления. Ответное сообщение только подтверждает теорию.

Более чем уверена, что ты всё знаешь, малыш. И, в конце концов, зачем паукам восемь рук, если хотя бы одной из них ты не можешь строчить мне смски? Т.С.

Паркер бросает в жар от обращения «малыш», в голове слово вторится тягучим и слегка хриплым женским голосом. Девушка забывается от своих мыслей и привычно размашисто двигает бёдрами, позабыв о своём маленьком секрете.

Острое удовольствие прошибает тело, так что Петра вцепляется в край парты. Древесина жалобно трещит, готовая сломаться под действием не девичьей силы. Да, Господи, Паркер сама готова заскулить, но приличия никто не отменял. Остаётся только надеяться на свои способности и самообладание, и, как там говорится, йоговское дыхание?

Как-то они с ЭмДжеем ходили на парочку таких занятий, и уроки дыхания действительно крутая штука для усмирения тела, но закрыть нижний замок, когда тебя в этой области… хм, немного распирает, кажется совсем невозможным.

По мнению самой Паркер, она сделала самой себе только хуже, когда попыталась всё же сжать в себе злосчастную секс-игрушку, сбиваясь на выдохе. Хотя нет, хуже стало, когда она придумала всю эту авантюру, развязывая атласные ленты на крафтовой коробке и доставая оттуда виброяйцо. С инициалами Тони Старк на розовом силиконе и вульгарной надписью «Впусти меня» на открытке, прилагающейся к подарку.

Наверняка, это прилагалось для шалостей по вечерам, когда Тони в отъезде, как сейчас, чтобы Петра не скучала по своей мамочке. И, скорее всего, в сопровождении видеочата, чтобы Старк видела, как премного благодарна за подарок её протеже, выгибаясь на простынях.

Но Паркер была бы не самой собой, если бы не решила предвосхитить все ожидания. К тому же, что страшного в том, что она походит с игрушкой внутри себя пару часов, без всякой вибрации, просто так, чтобы привыкнуть и не пофейлится, когда наступит тет-а-тет с мисс Старк? Тем более, сегодня только два урока и нет физры. Условия внешне просто идеальные для шалостей, а как приятно удивится Тони, когда увидит в сообщениях знакомую выпяченную задницу с игрушкой, проглядывающей между половых губ, на фоне кабинки школьного туалета!

«Мисс Старк это понравится», — твёрдо говорила себе Петра, решаясь на данную проделку, ведь план казался таким простым. Может быть, так оно и есть, но исполнение явно подкачало: Петре не хватило выдержки даже с суперспособностями Человека-Паука. Плотная ткань хлопковых трусиков прилично намокла, прилипая к промежности. Хотелось опустить руку под парту, задрать подол джинсовой юбки, поправить белье, а лучше потрогать себя там…

Паркер сама себя загнала в ловушку, и Тони ни черта не спасала ситуацию, делая только хуже своими непрерывными сообщениями.

Эй, и где занудный ответ в стиле «у меня только две руки»? Т.С.

Карапуз, ты что, обиделась? Т.С.

Геолокация твоего старкфона говорит о том, что ты в своей школе. Или ты опять поколдовала над моей техникой и сейчас нагло лжешь мне, что сидишь на уроке миссис Уоррен, а на деле ищешь приключения на свою задницу? Т.С.

Если ты не отпишешься в течение пяти минут, то тебя будут ждать десять ударов по твоей упругой попке. Т.С.

Не заставляй меня всех поднимать на уши и искать тебя, Паучок. Т.С.

Петра, я не шучу. Т.С. 

Всё в порядке, я правда на уроке. П.П.

Руки дрожат, печатают с ошибками, лицо лихорадочно горит, а щёки, без всякого сомнения, заливаются жгучим румянцем. Наверняка, со стороны выглядит как недомогание, а не как болезненное возбуждение, коим оно и является на самом деле.

— Тебе плохо, Петра? — обеспокоенно спрашивает учительница, замечая, что внимание девушки далеко от темы урока, и рассмотрев её измученный вид. Паркер согласно кивает, лепечет что-то о простуде и, наскоро побросав тетрадки и ручки в рюкзак, сбегает из класса, пообещав заглянуть к медсестре.

Только вот на деле девушка прошмыгивает мимо медпункта в сторону дамской комнаты и запирается там в одной из кабинок.

Пальцы порхают над клавиатурой смартфона, едва попадая на нужные буквы.

Я так больше не могу. П.П.

Ждёт ответа, оперевшись затылком об перегородку кабинки, и получает его мгновенно, потому что Старк никогда не заставляет себя ждать.

Что случилось? Мне прислать Марка, или ограничимся внезапно сработавшей пожарной сигнализацией? Т.С.

«Всё бы вам, мисс Старк, шутить», — вздыхает Петра, отважившись на отчаянный шаг. Фото получается несколько смазанным, но в кадре видны округлые ягодицы, основание игрушки с проводом для управления вибрацией и хрупкая на вид ладонь, задравшая джинсовую юбку. Всё это безобразие сопровождается подобием оправдания.

Я просто думала, что вам понравится, хотела прислать это после урока, но получилось несколько раньше… Я больше так не буду, честно, разрешите мне её убрать? П.П.

Паркер чуть не роняет телефон на кафельный пол, когда вместо сообщения экран загорается, показывая входящий звонок и фотографию улыбающейся мисс Старк.

— Чёрт! — срывается у Петры с губ, хотя, в самом деле, чего она ожидала? По крайней мере, хотя бы сообщения с выговором и угрозой отшлепать, а не телефонного разговора, которого так стесняется девушка.

Но на одном выдохе произнесённое «Детка» с другого конца трубки, кажется, решает всё за них двоих.

— Мисс Старк… — мямлит Петра совсем растерянно.

— Не смей вынимать, — грозно приказывает Тони, не мешкая, и рука Паркер застывает у бедра на полпути к промежности. Вот ведь, как чувствует.

— Лучше нажми на кнопку, — голос женщины на том конце трубки смягчается, становится немного мурлычащим. Петра действует, как под гипнозом, послушно перемещает ладонь на кнопку включения и нажимает на неё подушечкой пальца.

Тело пробирает подобием истомы от слабой вибрации, и от новизны ощущений девушка напрягается, напрасно сжимаясь и сводя ноги, что ещё сильнее усугубляет ситуацию с возбуждением. Из груди Паркер вырывается тихий стон, и он для слуха Старк становится подтверждением того, что девушка её послушалась.

— Отлично, малыш, — с акцентом на последнем слове произносит Тони, прекрасно зная, какой эффект на Петру производит такое ласковое обращение. Стыдливо опущенные глаза, прикушенная нижняя губа, алая краска на пухлых щеках — всё это и многое другое, спрятанное за нелепыми футболками, толстовками и джинсой, Тони Старк хочется расцеловать каждую чертову их встречу, заканчивающуюся всенепременно постельной сценой (и не обязательно в постели) с тех самых пор, когда они окончательно и бесповоротно перешли грань. И то, что и без того чересчур активная Паркер, вечный энерджайзер с батарейками в заднице, проявила такую инициативу, пожалуй, стоило некоторой похвалы. Только стоило уточнить один момент.

— Установи предпочтительный режим вибрации прежде, чем мы начнём. У тебя сейчас стоит слабый, можно включить и посильнее.

Слабый режим Петру и так более чем устраивал. Колени уже были готовы подкоситься, а между ног текло так, что трусы можно было уже выжимать. Впечатлительной Паркер много и не нужно: хриплый, врезавшийся в память пожизненно женский голос и ощущение наполненности, которое уже на рефлексах ассоциировалось с длинными пальцами, что ловко управлялись как в технике, так и в сексе. Пугало, что Старк только собиралась начать.

— Я, конечно, хотела испытать эту штуку в домашних условиях, но у тебя такое рвение… — довольно ухмыляется Тони, расслабляя воротник своей рубашки. Последняя поездка закончилась успехом быстрее, чем планировалось, что и объясняло причину, почему белая Ауди с тонированными стёклами выжидательно стояла у здания школы.

Радостную новость о своём прибытии Старк решила отложить ради захватывающей игры. Смущать юную протеже было в топе самых любимых занятий Тони после пункта «любить и трахать». А чтобы повысить градус игры, женщина открыла на смартфоне одно занимательное приложение.

— Такую хорошую и послушную девочку надо поощрять, не так ли, милая? — произнесла близко к динамику Тони, приложение преобразовало голос в неровную и зигзагообразную звуковую волну, и за секунду сигнал передался секс-игрушке, меняя частоту вибрации.

Петре сначала показалось, что это она лишний раз нажала кнопку для смены режима, но пары секунд таких резких, молниеносных вспышек, когда виброяйцо в ней двигалось словно бешеное, и тело само по себе выгибалось от такого дугой, и темп вибрации снова снизился к обычному.

— Ч-Что вы сделали? — недоумевающе спросила Петра, приходя в себя от такой встряски и обнаруживая, что вцепилась ногтями в гладкую стену кабинки, не совладав с силой и оставив глубокие борозды на поверхности. И, судя по всему, ещё и не удержала язык за зубами, раз по ту сторону трубки интимно выдохнули:

— Ничего особенного, лучше постони ещё немного для мамочки. Крошка, твои стоны как музыка для моих ушей.

Вибрация вновь усилилась, на этот раз более спокойная, сродни голосу Тони, но это было слишком невозможным удовольствием, чтобы препятствовать слетающему с губ скулежу. Однако Петра ещё помнила, где она находится, а поэтому благоразумно прикрыла рот ладонью, приглушая звуки, хоть Тони и хотела послушать чистый стон наслаждения без всяких заглушек. Вернее, мамочка хотела.

Глупая затея с шутливым обращением привела к тому, что Паркер была выпорота на коленях у наставницы, а затем там же лишена невинности. А Петра всего лишь хотела осмеять гиперопеку Тони над ней, а в итоге… Между ними завязались сумасшедшие и самые лучшие на свете, по скромному мнению девушки, отношения. И Паркер правда не жалеет ни о чем, даже сейчас, умоляюще выпрашивая потрогать себя, девушка не жалеет ни сколько.

— Разрешаю, — милосердно произносит Тони, сходя с ума от сбившегося дыхания и тонкого просящего голоса. В салоне автомобиля становится душно, и Старк собирается только усугубить ситуацию, слегка откинув водительское сидение назад и поглаживая себя через брюки. — Расскажи, где ты себя трогаешь.

— Моя рука сейчас на груди, и всё, что я могу представлять, это то, как вы её сжимаете своими руками, — Петра смущается своего внезапного откровения, произнесенного осторожным шёпотом, губами к динамику смартфона, и она действительно не врёт, оглаживая грудь через ткань рубашки. По другую сторону слышится громкое и отрывистое «Блять!» и, кажется, виброяйцо подпрыгивает вместе с этой фразой. А нет, не кажется.

Петра Паркер, сообразительная девочка, быстро смышляет, что к чему:

— Это… на голосовом управлении?

— Так, от моего голоса, ты ещё не кончала, да, малыш? — низкое рычание Тони передаётся и игрушке, и девушка сводит ноги, чувствуя приближение к пику удовольствия. Между ног настолько мокро, что пульсирующее внутри виброяйцо готово выскользнуть. Петра поправляет его, переместив руку с груди на промежность, и ненарочно задевая ребром ладони чувствительный клитор. Громкий стон вперемешку с «Мисс Старк» оглушает через динамик и эхом отдаётся от кафельных стен пустой туалетной комнаты. Будет полный провал, если кто-то услышит Паркер, если кто-то зайдёт в комнату и обнаружит, как лучшая ученица школы мастурбирует на главу Старк Индастриз.

Петра пытается руководствоваться доводами разума, но мысли девушки далеки от этого. Какой, к чёрту, здравый смысл, если Тони где-то там расстегивает ширинку, отодвигает ткань белья и надрачивает себе в такт рваным девичьим выдохам? Петра буквально слышит звук разъезжающейся молнии и шорох одежды из-за обостренного слуха.

Её место там, неважно где, но обязательно между ног Старк, уткнуться носом в промежность, раздвинуть языком складки половых губ и лизать до тех пор, пока непоколебимый вид «железной женщины» не перестанет быть таковым. Пока не потемнеют и без того тёмно-карие глаза, идеально уложенные пряди выбьются из причёски, будут мешать, пока их не поправят, а строгий костюм, который бы Тони с удовольствием променяла бы на майку с джинсами, безбожно изомнётся в районе брюк или груди, ведь Паркер не приминет возможностью огладить во время ласк идеальные формы. И только после этого оказаться, как маленькая девочка, у своего личного Санты на коленках и в качестве подарка принимать в себя пальцы, позволяя себя растягивать до предела.

Вот чего так отчаянно хочет сейчас Петра, представляя огрубевшие от работы с техникой пальцы вместо игрушки. Хотя и так тоже хорошо: осознавать, что Тони умеючи управляет ею, чтобы доставить удовольствие, а, оказывается, если попробовать самой направлять в себя игрушку, то ощущения становятся ярче…

Перед глазами проносятся искры, фантазии едва не смешиваются с реальностью, но такой желанный голос разграничивает явь с разыгравшимся воображением, интуитивно предупреждая:

— Малыш, не забывайся. Ты должна попросить меня.

Петра согласно кивает, будто бы Старк стоит перед ней и видит происходящее:

— Да, конечно. Мисс Старк… Мамочка… Позволь мне кончить.

Тони довольно улыбается. Как такой покладистой девочке откажешь?

— Мне невероятно повезло с тобой, Петра, — Старк посылает первую волну вибраций, наслаждаясь множеством стонов вместо ответа, как симфонией.

Паркер ещё не подозревает, что затевается долгий и мучительный монолог из мешанины комплиментов и грязных слов, чтобы довести неопытную, необласканную девочку до дрожи в ногах, как физически, так и ментально…

***

Томпсон просто решила свалить с урока немного пораньше. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов, Паркер же свалила. Видите ли плохое самочувствие, как же, опять проебалась не известно, куда. То ли диарея мучает, то ли побежала нюни пускать, что её все обижают.

Однако ни первый, ни второй вариант не подтвердился, стоило Флэш зайти в туалет для девочек, там наоборот, раздался самый настоящий стон, какой бывает в хорошем порно, где нихрена не изображают жалкое подобие симуляции. И стон был голосом чёртовой Паркер.

Если бы Флэш была бы парнем, то у неё уже бы стояло колом, хоть дрова руби. Было и другое обстоятельство, которое могло вполне стать причиной для отменного стояка: твёрдый женский голос, знакомый с экрана телевизора и просторов интернета, вещал на случайно включённой громкой связи о том, как лучше бы та трахнула Петру. Томпсон как раз зашла на том моменте, когда эта женщина с вкрадчивым, почти интимным придыханием, будто сама дрочила, детально обсуждала, каким образом и как долго будет растягивать «дырочки» Паркер. А когда тихоня школы по-блядски простонала «Мисс Старк» и «мамочка», Флэш поняла следующее: ситуация — пиздец. И поспешила ретироваться подальше с намокшими трусами и чувством стыда в дальнейшем, что упустила заснять такую сенсацию.

А зависть никуда не делась. Наоборот, после корректировок в голове сексуальных возможностей Паркер, Томпсон жгучим взглядом провожала персону отличницы до самых ворот школьного двора, где её уже поджидала охрененная белая Ауди.


	2. О подарках и изысканных блюдах, Fem!Гуроголь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ресторация «Палкинъ» — действующий ресторан Санкт-Петербурга, открыт в 1785 году.  
> Кабинет — отдельная комната или отгороженная занавеской секция в ресторане или кафешантане.  
> Soupeuse («ужинающая») — эвфемизм для проститутки, женщина, любящая отдельные кабинеты

***

«Наверное, это как-то неправильно», — твердит про себя Николина Васильевна, не смея и взглянуть на роскошное платье, висящее на дверце шкафа, и считая ошибкой присутствие в комнате этого предмета гардероба. И если бы не Яна Петровна, что вместо личного разговора (не стала тревожить чутко спящую девушку своим визитом в спальню) оставила лаконичную записку, что задержится сегодня, но просит явиться к вечеру в данном наряде в ресторацию «Палкинъ», чтобы отпраздновать успех очередного дела, Гоголь бы просто приказала бы Ядвиге отнести это платье туда, откуда взяли. Но это же Яна Петровна, поперёк её слова не пойдёшь. Если наряд — то, как минимум, как на приём к императрице, а в случае с персоной протеже, это обязательное условие для встречи.

Николина вздохнула, решившись всё же взглянуть ещё разок на дивное излишество. Тонкое кружево, что, вне сомнения, обрамит тонкие девичьи плечи молочного цвета, переливающиеся в дневном свете серебряное шитье и драгоценные каменья на лифе платья, воздушная лёгкая юбка, что будет порхать в воздухе при движении или особенно в танце — платье выглядит непотребно дорогим, что даже в лучшие времена Гоголей-Яновских маменька и папенька такое бы с трудом приобрели для любимой и единственной на тот момент дочурки.

А для Яны Петровны всё будто копейки: и платье это для особого случая, и атласные ленты разных цветов и мастей, что вплетаются каждый день Николине Васильевне в волосы, и халат из настоящего китайского шёлка, чтобы накрыться после купания, и наряды на вкус и цвет от повседневного до бального, и все как от лучших европейских дизайнеров, и изящные чулки, и гольфы из самой Италии. Если взять все вещи и продать, то вполне на захудалый особнячок в селе можно рассчитывать. И личный патрон Николины Васильевны не собирается на этом останавливаться.

И, кажется, всех вокруг устраивает факт, что Гуро рядит свою протеже как куклу. Даже Ядвига ходит довольная, не ворчит, а только лучится, завязывая на голове своей хозяйки светло-голубой бант:

— Вот связались Вы, панни, с барыней, и совсем хорошо стало. В порядке голова и всё вокруг, сами ухоженная, в свет выходите, в людях Вас почитают. Совсем как при матушке дома ходите.

Гоголь лишь задумчиво кивает в ответ и смеётся про себя. Неужели она одна видит материнскую опеку напополам с жгучим желанием владеть в карих глазах своей наставницы?

Гуро не просит благодарности, отмахивается «Полноте, яхонтовая моя, просто подарок, Вас порадовать», а Николина Васильевна не тот человек, что спокойно, без ответного подарка, примет в ответ такие дорогие презенты. Только что подарить в качестве признательности, если у знаменитой следовательницы Санкт-Петербурга всё есть?

Николина Васильевна не спит ночами, вяжет тёплый шарф из красной пряжи, так хорошо сочетающийся с чёрным зимним пальто Яны Петровны, и следовательница его исправно носит, благодарит за теплую вещь крупной вязки, созданную «прелестными ручками» Никки, но этого не достаточно, один взгляд карих глаз намекает, что их обладательнице не хватает чего-то ещё. Точнее кого-то. Целиком и полностью в её распоряжении.

Гоголь сдаётся, увидев новёхонький писчий набор из черного мрамора на своём столе. «Дару русской изящной словесности», — дразнит записка. Николина Васильевна падает в ноги Яне Петровне в этот же вечер, плачется в колени, терзаемая своими мыслями, и получает ясный ответ.

«Подарите себя», — Гуро ни разу не шутит, давно ждала этого момента, знает ведь, что Никки попала в сети нехитрой манипуляции, не сдержится, придёт и отдастся сама, позволит себя любить. В конце концов, достаточно чуть-чуть разбираться в психологии, чтобы понять, как очаровать девушку, не привыкшей принимать от поклонников любовь и ласку. Яна Петровна обещает научить, и Николина Васильевна слепо верит.

Гоголь нервно прохаживается по комнате, волнуется весь день, будто не на свидание в ресторацию идёт, а на эшафот. Перо дрожит в изящной руке, страницы пестрят кляксами, мысли копошатся как рой пчёл, и по итогу к рандеву барышня начинает готовится на час раньше положенного.

Волосы цвета воронова крыла, кроме двух прядей у лица, убраны в незатейливую прическу и перевязаны широкой лентой в бант, пухлые губы очерчены персиковым цветом помады, парадные туфли начищены до блеска, а платье… Кружево щекочет чувствительную кожу, что Гоголь ежится, вышивка и каменья под стать васильковым глазам, смотрятся как должно быть всегда, а юбка действительно развевается, когда Николина Васильевна решает кокетливо покружиться перед зеркалом. Ей нравится та девушка, что смотрит на неё в отражении, но ей всё ещё стеснительно быть такой: принимать легкомысленно подарки, красиво одеваться для взора своей покровительницы и стараться ей понравится.

Николина Васильевна всё ещё чувствует себя недостойной Яны Петровны. Плечи девушки в отражении ссутулятся, скромный салоп скрывает роскошь платья. Но стоит девушке пересечь порог ресторации, оставить салоп в гардеробной и пойти следом за метрдотелем, как десятки глаз устремляются вслед одинокой гостье. Гоголь тушуется перед ними, дёргается, пытаясь спрятать по привычке своё лицо в волосах, но сейчас в тонких прядях не отвертишься от липких мужских взглядов и завистливых — женских. Завидев, что её ведут не к столику, а в отдельный кабинет, Николина выдыхает, радуясь, что они с Яной Петровной будут скрыты от лишних глаз, но язвительно брошенный в спину шепоток «soupeuse» заставляет щеки заалеть. В таком виде, смущенная, бесконечно поправляющая платье и со склоненной головой Гоголь является Яне Петровну, уже облюбовавшей диван кабинета.

— Вечер добрый, дражайшая Николина Васильевна! — дружелюбно отзывается следовательница, отодвигая все неприятные мысли Николины на задний план. Девушка мгновенно вскидывает голову, как это бывает в моменты, когда опасность миновала и можно расслабиться, и принялась рассматривать обстановку. Гуро, распростав руки на спинку дивана, выражает всем видом властность, особенно импозантно это выглядит на фоне огромного стола, рассчитанного не менее как на шесть персон, но с накрытием только на двоих, и с таким изобилием яств, что и для шестерых было бы много. В центре стола стоят бутылки с вином, одна из которых откупорена.

— Что Вы как не родная, яхонтовая моя, присаживайтесь, где угодно, — карие глаза внимательно оглядывают вид барышни, и, чует сердце Никки, облизывается женщина не от вкуса скобелевских битков.

Ладонь в перстнях даёт отмашку метрдотелю, и тот исчезает в дверях.

Николина присаживается напротив Яны Петровны, которая так и не сводит глаз с персоны барышни. Взор тяжелый, исходящий жаром, Гоголь буквально чувствует его на своём теле, будто блуждающий взгляд хотят заменить на прикосновение рук. Слова следовательницы будто вторят желаниям:

— Я буду слыть чёрствым и бессердечным человеком, если не скажу, что Вы сегодня превосходно выглядите, любезнейшая моя. Вам очень идёт наряд.

Никки расплывается в улыбке, тихо благодарит, лепеча, что, в общем-то, это заслуга самой следовательницы, и пряча ещё не отошедшие от румянца щёки, а тут новый повод краснеть. Гоголь не в привычку слушать комплименты в свой адрес, а Гуро всё приучает к похвалам:

— Право, Вы заслуживаете быть звездой сегодняшнего вечера. Если не Ваша наблюдательность, голубушка, и так вовремя замеченное Вами несоответствие в бумагах, то упорхнула бы графиня …ская, прибрав к свои ручонкам по локоть в крови все сокровища рода N. А так, преступница за решёткой, все наследники довольны, а дело закрыто. С Вашими способностями, голубушка моя, даже с Вашими странными, но точными видениями, вполне можно сыскать успеха в деле следователя, а ещё Вы обладаете одним очень ценным качеством, высоко ценящимся в Третьем отделении: Вы очень послушно себя ведёте.

Николине Васильевне кажется, что конец последнего предложения ей слышится, но нет всё происходит наяву и, судя по насмешливой улыбке, Яну Петровну весьма забавляет реакция, отразившаяся на лице своей протеже. В горле пересыхает, и очень хочется чего-нибудь выпить, но из напитков только вино.

— Хотите вина? — предугадывает желания Гуро, и ей отвечают согласным кивком. — Позвольте мне поухаживать за Вами. А вообще угощайтесь, всё для Вас. Особливо прошу уделить внимание фирменным котлетам по-палкински, супу-пюре Сант-Гербер и пломбиру Меттерних. И ни в коем случае не стесняйтесь.

Первым делом Николина опустошает любезно налитый Яной Петровной бокал вина.

Вести беседы, не важно ли на рабочие темы или личные, с Яной Петровной было всегда приятно. А если разговор скрашивала бутылка одна-другая вина, то речь шла бойче, а свойственная юной деве застенчивость уходила и вовсе, и вот Николина Васильевна вовсю смеялась над забавной историей следовательницы. Только пьяна барышня не столько от вина, сколько от внимания собеседницы к себе.

Изучающие взгляды, частые улыбки, срывающиеся с губ комплименты и похвалы — Яне Петровне не нужно касаться, чтобы смутить Никки, достаточно сводить с ума на расстоянии, чтобы та потянулась сама. Исчезнуть из поле зрения на мгновение, чтобы васильковые глаза повернулись в сторону женщины, лишь бы не терять из виду её фигуру.

— А разве полиция не запрещает запирать на засовы кабинеты ресторанов? — звонкий перелив девичьего хохота, так любимый слуху Гуро, смолк при щелчке замка, сменившись на заинтересованный тон. Даже расслабленная Николина Васильевна не теряет бдительности.

— Лучшим следователям Третьего отделения дозволяется многое, — не вдаваясь в подробности, сообщает Гуро, чинно и почти бесшумно расшагивая в сторону барышни.

Яна Петровна оказалась близко в тот момент, когда Никки потянулась ещё за вином. Крепкая ладонь предупреждающе ложится на голое узкое плечо, оставляя у обеих от касания ощущение электрического разряда. Гоголь дёргается, широко распахнув васильковые глаза.

— Голубушка, Вам сегодня хватит, — настаивает Гуро, бросив веский взгляд сверху вниз. — А учитывая, что Вы не прикоснулись к еде, эти приёмы алкоголя скверно отразятся в Вашем организме. Может, позволите накормить Вас?

— Да-да, я помню, правильное питание — основа долголетия, — эту присказку Николина заучила наизусть, но то, что Яна Петровна утянет за собой на диван, несколько неожиданно. Так непозволительно близко, что протяни руку и дотронешься жёсткой тафты, из которой сделано строгое классическое платье следовательницы. Но Гуро двигается сама, нанизывая на вилку кусочек мяса, и подносит её ко рту барышни.

— Не бойтесь, милая моя, всего лишь гусятина. Уважьте свою сварливую наставницу, — полушутя говорит Яна Петровна, наблюдая, как раскрываются сахарные уста девушки, прихватывая зубами мясо. Без ложного стеснения, Гуро смотрела бы на это вечность.

— Ну что Вы на себя брешите, — Гоголь морщится, пытаясь разжевать мясо, которое так просто не поддаётся зубам. На языке раскрывается вкус кисло-сладкого соуса. — Вы никогда на меня не ругаетесь. И обходительней кавалеров на балу. И заботитесь обо мне, как…

Николина Васильевна осекается на последнем слове, замечая как темнеют глаза напротив. Яна Петровна выжидающе сидит, поверхностно спокойная и расслабленная, но под этой маской прячется настоящий хищник, готовый в любой момент напасть на свою жертву. Никки правда не собиралась провоцировать, просто слово само почти не вылетело из уст.

— Как кто, яхонтовая моя? — непринуждённо уточняет Гуро, промакивая салфеткой уголок губ Николины, будто это не она так испошлила слово, которое обычно первым произносят дети. Самое ужасное и неотвратимое в данной ситуации — Гоголь не против этой игры, увязла в этом болоте блуда и не хочет оттуда выбираться.

— Маменька… — дрожащий от волнения голос произнёс слово не как продолжение фразы, а как обращение к женщине рядом.

— Экий Вы провокатор, девочка моя, — ухмыляется Гуро, невесомо проводя тыльной стороной ладони по острой скуле Никки.

— Но разве не это Вы хотели услышать? — грустнеет на глазах Николина Васильевна, не понимая причин для насмешки, впрочем, Яна Петровна не даёт ей и повода для хандры, заменяя ласкающую ладонь на свои губы.

— Хотела, девочка моя, и хочу слышать такое ежечасно, ежесекундно, если только была бы на то моя воля, — Гуро интимно шепчет в ухо, игриво подцепляя губами мочку, на что впечатлительная барышня едва не падает на грудь наставницы.

Яна Петровна заботливо придерживает её за тонкую талию, подначивает их близость фразой:

— Мне кажется, Вам так неймётся оказаться на моих коленях.

Гоголь рассеянно кивает.

Сцена преисполненная эротизмом, не иначе, как для стыдливых карточек, которые мужья прячут подальше от жён: причудливо изогнутый раскрытый рот со смазанной персиковой помадой, послушно принимающий в себя кушанья, многообразие ложек, вилок, мечущихся от стола к пухлым губам и управляемые твердой рукой следовательницы. Но и кисть дрожит, стоит Яне Петровне взглянуть, как губы её Никки смыкаются на вилке, поглощая нашинкованные листья салата вперемешку с козьим сыром, или как блаженно барышня прикрывает глаза, махом испивая влагу с раковины устрицы, что услужливо приставлена к устам, или как облизывается от сочного шатобриана с кровью. Это кормление с ложечки и так не веет невинностью, как это бывает, когда матери пестуют своих маленьких детей, а Гуро всё мало.

В ход идут самаркандские томаты, малосольные огурчики, нарезка болгарского перца, крупные виноградины, дольки цитрусовых— всё то, что можно подать пальцами, отложив столовые приборы. Чувствовать, как горят подушечки пальцев от мокрого захвата рта, как приятна на ощупь внутренняя сторона щёк, как хочется оттянуть кожу, чтобы ланита недвусмысленно топорщилась. Следовательница завороженно смотрит на лицо Николины, будто бы видит впервые.

Невинная красота, помноженная на искренность, беспрекословное повиновение и внутренний огонь страсти — идеальная формула любовницы Яны Петровны Гуро. Кто бы знал, что искать ту самую нужно было не среди роковых красоток и кокеток, которым чего-то не хватало, а среди стеснительных и кротких дев. И на тебе, под пятый десяток, проклятие на седины, бес в ребро — припадочная девушка-писарь с удивительными глазами падает в обморок на руки. И стыдится шептать нежное «маменька», хотя не одну следовательницу заводит эта игра.

— А почему Вы ничего не вкушаете? Меня, право, закормили, а сами голодаете, — Николине Васильевне очень удивительно: Яна Петровна и не смотрит на еду, да где это видано! А вместо этого пожирает взглядом персону барышни, и это очень смущающе выглядит.

— Моё главное блюдо почти наготове, — опасливо щёлкает зубами Гуро как матёрый волк, поправляя барышню на своих коленях. — А пока позвольте угостить Вас десертом.

Шоколадная конфета тает на губах, поэтому Яна Петровна спешит наклониться к лицу Николины, угощая сладостью и вовлекая тем самым в поцелуй. Оболочка тёмного шоколада крошится под чьим-то неосторожным касанием зубов, являя маленький секрет начинки: горьковатый обжигающий ликер и вымоченную в нём вишню. Гоголь целуется с упоением, отдачей, свойственной молодости, срывая с Гуро все покровы сдержанности, не контролируя свои губы, что позволило тонкой струйке ликера стечь по подбородку, а, когда дело доходит до смятой ягоды, к струе присоединяется вишневый сок. Смесь алкоголя и сока скользит по коже, ниже ключиц, маячит в опасной близости с границей ткани роскошного наряда, грозясь испачкать, и только женская ладонь, уместившаяся на верхней части груди, спасает от появления пятна на лифе платья. Зато не спасает от конфуза ситуации: Гуро выглядит как охальница, посягнувшая на прелести юной барышни. Но вместо хлесткой пощечины в кабинете слышится просящее «маменька» и следующий за ним шорох одежды.

Едва ли осталось хоть одно живое место на шее и груди Николины Васильевны, не искусанное, не испробованное Яной Петровной. Кожу саднит, предупреждая тем самым, что вскоре на молочной коже расцветут синяки, а где-то уже красуются налившиеся багрянцем засосы и отметины зубов. С таким видом не выйти в приличное общество, но так хочется, хочется, чтобы всем было видно, чтобы все знали, кому здесь принадлежит юная барышня, как бы вульгарно это не выглядело.

— Очаровательная прелестница, — мурлычет Яна Петровна, отстраняясь от набухших сосков, покрасневших от терзания зубами, и взглядом оценивает свою работу, начиная с подбора сегодняшнего наряда, что сейчас безбожно смяли в области лифа, чтобы достать упругую грудь для ласк, заканчивая реакцией Никки на происходящее непотребство в виде расфокусированного взгляда с поволокой похоти и охрипшего от стонов голоса. Вид настолько потрясающий, что даже Яне Петровне не мыслилось подобное, когда она задумывала дерзость соблазнить барышню во время ужина.

Гуро дразняще ведёт носом по коже тонкой ручки до самого локтя, целуя затем в изгиб. Николина Васильевна всхлипывает, утыкается головой в плечо следовательницы:

— Ах, прошу не мучьте меня боле, разве я плохо себя вела? Я всегда слушаюсь Вас, рада любому Вашему знаку внимания, и я вся Ваша, без остатка. Так почему Вы не соизволите приласкать меня, маменька?

Яна Петровна снисходительно смеётся, оставляя горячий поцелуй на виске и руку в перстнях на остром колене, нецеломудренно задирающую подол платья:

— Мой нетерпеливый птенчик, есть своё очарование в прелюдии как важной части подготовки к сои…

Во время наставительной речи женская рука скользит под юбкой, беспрепятственно достигая эпицентра желания. Пальцы натыкаются на обильную влагу на панталонах, и Гуро замолкает, застыв с немым вопросом на лице.

Теперь очередь Гоголь потешаться над наставницей:

— Яна Петровна, я готова. Возьмите же меня.

Говорят, что безрассудство свойственно исключительно молодости, так почему же срывается Гуро? Скидывает одним резким махом со стола все тарелки с блюдами и бережно укладывает на расписную скатерть свою Никки. В кабинете эхом отдается звук бьющихся тарелок из фирменного дорогого сервиза, упавших приборов из серебра, но это кажется таким мелочным и неважным по сравнению с хрупкой барышней, находящейся под следовательницей. Это с ней надо обходиться как с драгоценностью, аккуратно раскрывать как лепестки почти распустившегося цветка, и проникать, даруя наслаждение каждым движением.

Яна Петровна завороженно смотрит, как исчезают и вновь появляются на виду пальцы, вторгающиеся в лоно до самых перстней, как извивается Никки, подставляя тело для ласки, как неприлично истекает на скатерть и зовёт, зовёт, мешает спешное, слитное «ЯнаПетровна» с «маменькой» в череде громких бесстыдных стонов; «ну, право, Никоша, мы же здесь не одни».

«Эх, и разбаловала девочку», — не без тени самодовольства отмечает про себя Гуро, наслаждаясь метаморфозами барышни с начала их отношений. Да, застенчивость и скромность на публику никуда не делись, но во встречах тет-а-тет они отходят на второй план, давая волю влюблённости и страсти, преображая образ юного дарования изящной словесности в распутницу. И как тут устоять?

Гоголь не разумеет, когда только успела её наставница оказаться на коленях, между её ног, но язык женщины, скользящий по промежности — очевидное доказательство, что девушка не бредит. Гуро уверенно ведёт им по половым губам, дразнит специально горошину клитора и вклинивается в лоно вместе с пальцами так, что прочный дубовый стол ходит ходуном. Яне Петровне хочется дотронуться до себя, снять напряжение внизу живота, но та усмиряет желание, решив сохранить его на позднее, до дома, когда уже отошедшая от сегодняшнего инцидента Николина Васильевна любезно поможет своими тонкими ладошками. А пока сосредоточиться и довести девушку до крайней истомы, когда та сожмет голову между ног, содрогаясь и исторгая из себя обильные соки. Яна Петровна слижет их все, как будто это самое вкусное мороженое. Или десерт, ведь сама персона Николины Васильевны, разрумяненная, в этих умильных кружевах, рюшечках с вышивочками выглядит в сто крат аппетитнее, чем изысканные торты из элитных кондитерских.

Обсасывая испачканные пальцы, Гуро только поддакнет своим мыслями. У утонченного и придирчивого гурмана есть любимое блюдо, только в «Палкинъ» его подавали единожды.


	3. О бабочках и дружеских посиделках, Fem!Hartwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова с вами я и с окончательным (я так думаю) возвращением меня. Эту работу я писала, начиная с апреля, и вы не представляете, как я рада, что вернулась в строй! Впереди новые идеи, пейринги и много-много нцы!
> 
> Вместо коллажа: https://vk.com/club188930165?w=wall-188930165_214

Новый дом Харт не похож на прежний, но Гарриет не особо на это жалуется. Вот за коллекцию бабочек и чучело мистера Пиклза обидно, да.

Но Пиклз 2.0 скачет под ногами, перебирая пушистыми лапками, довольный прогулкой. Спасибо Эггси за это. Да и коллекция вновь пополняется очередным экземпляром с каждым приходом… Язык больше не поворачивается назвать Анвин своей подопечной, теперь только коллегой, но Эггси всё равно настаивает на первом.

— Ты меня научила всему и даже больше, я до конца жизни буду признавать тебя учителем. — надо же, даже после непростительных ошибок Гарриет из-за долгого восстановления в глазах Эггси плещется крупными волнами восхищение.

На фоне тишины слишком громко слышится звон бокалов. Профессиональная привычка — быть всегда на чеку — не даёт расслабиться, в голове уже планируется план атаки и отхода, но судя по тому, что бесстрашный щенок семенит быстро лапами, почти бежит к источнику звука, а затем в комнате слышится таким знакомым голосом «Ути, мой хорошенький! Погулял уже? Значит, твоя хозяйка уже здесь?», то напрягаться незачем. Харт расслабляет плечи, убирает руку с пояса, где покоится кобура, и медленно идёт к ним, прислушиваясь, как согласно тявкает мистер Пиклз в ответ Эггси.

— Мистер Пиклз, — укоризненно говорит Харт, прислонившись к косяку двери и скрестив руки на груди. На взгляд Анвин, безупречная, как всегда. — Я с вами в разведку не пойду. Больно говорливы.

По лицу Гарриет никогда не ясно, шутит она или всерьёз. Ну, правда, так стебаться с серьёзным лицом? Но Эггси не сдерживает хохоток, однако в следующую секунду выступает адвокатом пёсика:

— Зато Пиклз — хороший мальчик. А в разведку лучше меня возьмите.

Харт согласно кивает, проходя внутрь комнаты. Из явных изменений в кабинете сама Эггси, вскочившая с кресла при виде Харт, бутылка Petrus Pomerol 1982 года и новая бабочка в стеклянной раме, Cynaeda dentalis, огнёвка зубчатая. Такой набор Гарриет устраивает, и неважно, какой при этом алкоголь пить и какой экземпляр к коллекции прилагается, главной константой здесь является Анвин.

— Присаживайся, — горячая женская ладонь на плече оглаживает ткань шелковой чёрной рубашки, давит с лёгким нажимом, вынуждая слушаться, но Эггси и без этого жеста покорно падает в кресло.

Лицо Харт выражает удовлетворённость то ли от покорности девушки, то ли от её внешнего вида. Всё же элегантный стиль на Анвин смотрится лучше, чем все растянутые спортивки, олимпийки и потрепанные кеды. Харт прекрасно знает, что от них она не отказалась, сменив на более дорогие вещи, но так действительно лучше. Хотя Гарриет и на это готова закрыть глаза, лишь бы видеть девушку в своём поле зрения.

Харт покачивает в руках бокал с алкоголем, пристально смотрит, как бывалый сомелье, как жидкость обдает искусственно созданной волной стеклянные стенки, и не удерживается, бросает взгляд на улыбающуюся Эггси через призму красного вина. Последний ритуал — принюхаться и сделать маленький глоток — и лишь потом вердикт:

— Хороший выбор.

— Ты же знаешь, по-другому никак, — Анвин салютует бокалом и без всякого пижонства делает крупные глотки, будто хочет специально напиться. Почему будто, очень даже, потому что на чистом трезвяке подкатить к Харт не выйдет, и так всё трясется от волнения. Но алкоголь не очень-то действует, и Эггси обещает себе в следующий раз взять урожай не менее сорок пятого года, неважно, в какую копеечку ей это встанет. Ну как же, почти породнилась с королевским родом Швеции, теперь всё можно, кроме встреч со своей наставницей.

Тиль ничего не имеет против их «дружеских посиделок», даже охотно приветствует, но голос совести подсказывает, что узнай бы он, что за этим словосочетанием скрывается, то точно не выпускал бы из своего замка.

И видит Бог, Эггси хотела привнести в их отношениях свою нездоровую склонность, и принц правда старался и даже был относительно хорош, но Анвин физически воротило от «иди к папочке». А вот сокровенного « _мамочка_ », сказанного на одном выдохе, спрятанного в скомканных простынях, хватало, чтобы пробить на дрожь среди ясного дня от одного воспоминания. Сейчас, когда эта мысль вспыхнула в присутствии той, из-за которой и происходит весь этот бардак в голове Эггси, предательское тело так и тянется дотронуться до источника всех влажных фантазий.

Опрокинув в себя остатки вина, вплоть до последней капли, Анвин решает не мешкать. Ноги-предательницы подкашиваются, как у втюрившейся школьницы, и каблуки совершенно не спасают ситуацию. «Нет бы ботинки надеть», — мысленно шипит девушка, коря себя за своё стремление выглядеть идеально для Харт. Подходяще для неё.

Сократить между ними расстояние, присесть на подлокотник кожаного кресла подле женщины, невербально этим самым сказать: «Гарри, какие мы с тобой, к чёрту, коллеги! Я всё та же несносная девчонка-шалопай, которую ты любишь приструнять!» Эггси ловит взгляд Харт, невозможно же долго игнорировать соприкосновение предплечья с узким бедром, касание жжёт через ткань черных брюк, и Анвин уверена, какой бы плотной не была ткань рубашки Гарри, её тоже обожгло. Взгляд глаз цвета выдержанного скотча медленно поднимается — от бёдер до лица, словно женщина оценивает товар на аукционе, задерживается на груди и вырезе рубашки, расстёгнутой до кромки кружевного лифа, и лишь затем обращается к серо-голубым глазам, горящих желанием. Во взоре Харт вопрос, задаваемый ею из раза в раз: «А надо ли им всё это?»

Гарриет чувствует себя слишком старой для интрижки, особенно вспоминая их первую встречу, в далёком детстве Анвин. Совсем ещё карапуз с пухлыми и румяными щёчками в окружении игрушек и профессионал в шпионском деле. А теперь способный агент, овладевший всеми навыками, в том числе и медовым шпионажем, раз так умело соблазняет, и профессионал в шпионском деле, почти растерявший сноровку и прежний лоск и ведущийся, как последний дурак, на детско-кокетливое покачивание ножки на каблуке. И это ещё с вызовом «Приручи меня» во взгляде напротив, с просьбой повторить, как в старые времена, как несколько дней назад, знает ведь, что Харт тянется контролировать. Вот и новый Кингсман теперь под руководством женщины, а ей всё мало. Не хватает под рукой одной егозливой девушки, навечно принадлежащей ей. Навечно подчиняющейся ей. А потому Гарриет ведётся, когда Анвин перетекает к ней на колени, галантно поддерживает за спину, но всё же уточняет:

— Эггси, ты помнишь?

Эггси помнит. И то, что она невеста, и без пяти минут жена, и шведская принцесса, и что изменять — это плохо, и что никто не должен узнать об этом, а всё равно тянется к сухим прохладным губам, несмотря на все предупреждения, игнорируя все таблички «Опасно!», забывая, что может ударить током. И Харт ей отвечает.

Пухлые губы девушки ещё отдают вкусом терпкого вина, а вместе со сладостью поцелуя и съеденной дорогой помадой получается так и вовсе непередаваемое вкусовое ощущение, что бьёт по всем рецепторам Харт, выбивая все пробки в голове. Эггси не понаслышке знает выражение «трахать рот во время поцелуя», ведь у Гарри сейчас именно так и получается: грубо вталкивать свой язык в тесное пространство рта, заполнять им всё место, чтобы жертва буквально чувствовала его везде — у нёба, на внутренней стороне щёк, в переплетении с чужим языком, у ровной линии зубов; прижимать голову к себе крепко, без возможности оторваться. Анвин не жалуется на нехватку воздуха, сейчас важнее желанный поцелуй, который не хочется прекращать ни на мгновение, и накатывающее с каждой секундой возбуждение, что не даёт спокойно сидеть на коленях и принуждает вести себя, как егозливый ребёнок. От подобных телодвижений ладони Харт невольно соскальзывают и вот уже совсем не по-джентельменски обхватывают бёдра. Только случайно ли это произошло, если в следующий момент эти же руки грубо стискивают ягодицы через ткань брюк?

Эггси мешает в поцелуй благословенное «Аллилуйя!» с непристойным «Блять!» и получает за это хлесткий шлепок, по болевым ощущениям сравнимый с ударом от ремня.

— Где твои манеры, юная леди? — непроницаемый взгляд карего глаза, и весь вид Харт показывает, будто намечается очередная лекция в стиле «Манеры — лицо женщины», и совершенно не её пальцы сейчас оглаживают с нажимом шов брюк девушки на промежности.

Эггси так и подмывает дерзнуть, впрочем, к концу предложения весь запал пропадает:

— Там же, где и твои… _мамочка_ …

Анвин думает, что она и вправду «отчаянная малая», как за глаза прозвали агенты из Стейтсман, раз совсем не боится потемневшего взгляда напротив.

Внешне Гарриет спокойна как всегда, лицо с таким выражением, что не пробить ни одной пулей (уже пытались, а Харт всё жива), и не будь Анвин на её коленях — сидела бы, перекинув ногу, в ожидании файф-о-клок. Но мелкие детали не скроются от взгляда молодой, но уже набившей шишек шпионки: тут тебе и едва сбившееся дыхание от накалившегося вокруг них воздуха, и напряжение во всем теле такое, что Эггси хочет как распоследняя специалистка в области тайского массажа «с продолжением» вульгарно предложить расслабиться, мазнув губами по мочке уха, и там же, из серии «здесь душно, но я делаю вид, что это не от нас искрит» оттянутый воротник рубашки.

Гарриет вообще любит во время всех допрелюдий соблазнять касаниями к своей одежде, у Анвин жуткий фетиш на то, как та расстегивает запонки, педантично откладывает их на журнальный столик, как сейчас, рядом с недопитым вином, а затем нарочито медленно заворачивает рукава до локтя, чтобы не сильно измять рубашку, и как бы намекая: «Пиздец тебе, Гэри «Эггси» Анвин».

А Эггси что, а Эггси ничего: команда подана, остаётся ждать атаки цепного пса и балдеть, рассматривая проступающие вены на крепких женских руках, что мгновение назад придерживали её за задницу. Видимо, настолько залипла, что Анвин трогает за плечи, пробуждая от транса.

— Эггси, — окликает Харт, и серо-голубые глаза мгновенно вскидываются в ответ. — Сними с себя рубашку.

Ну конечно, вот она причина промедления: Гарри Харт галантнее всех джентльменов Британии, мать вашу, чтобы рвать на даме рубашку. Особенно если она от Stella McCartney. С олимпийкой так бы не церемонились, будь она хоть от Reebok.

Анвин фыркает, но слушается, копирует манеру своей наставницы, медлит с маленькими пуговицами и петельками, дразнит, чтобы всё самообладание Харт пошло к чертям под звуки её же рычания (выходит, между прочим, как у благородной львицы), и стоит чёрному шёлку осесть на полу кабинета, как в шею девушки впиваются губами. Гарриет действует профессионально (есть хоть что-то, в чем она не ас? Даже в гребаных бабочках шарит), умело оставляя укусы без последствий на следующий день, зато со страстью в сегодняшний вечер. И Эггси течёт, во всех смыслах растекается, чувствуя себя патокой и позволяя делать с собой, что угодно.

Контакт глаза в глаза, конечно, охренителен, но когда тебя властно переворачивают к себе спиной, позволяя улечься на грудь и восхитительно тереться промежностью о чужое колено, то сомнения касаемо лучшей позы развеиваются.

Движения Анвин сродни ритмичному лэп дэнсу, не хуже, чем у Арлин из «Доказательства смерти», только с каждым взмахом бёдер всё откровеннее и откровеннее, потому что от напористого трения о любезно приподнятую ногу и рук, бесцеремонно сжимающих грудь через тонкое кружево, Эггси так хорошо, что она готова натурально скулить, лишь бы ласкали ещё, грубее, требовательнее, смелее. А Харт, Харт — грёбаный экстрасенс, читает мысли, как орешки щёлкает, или же считывает их на лице своей любовницы, опускает руку к поясу брюк, одной левой справляясь с застёжкой и проникая сразу под кружево белья, безошибочно находя клитор, набухший и натёртый швом брюк, а после соскользя к лепесткам половых губ. Анвин только остаётся благодарно выдыхать « _мамочка_ » и неудобно разворачивать голову, лишь бы слепо ткнуться губами куда-то в область подбородка. Эггси всегда щедра на признательности, даже так, едва контролируя себя от ласки умелых пальцев, ладонь девушки движется вверх по бедру Гарри, стремительно быстро добираясь до конечного пункта и нахально трогая женщину между ног, мол «смотри, я тоже многое умею». Харт одаривает Эггси прикрытыми, больше, чем на долю секунды полагается при моргании, глазами, а затем снисходительным взглядом и немного ускорившимся темпом движений пальцев в трусах девушки. Затем и вовсе отстраняет ладонь Анвин от своей промежности под аккомпанемент разочарованного вздоха с кратким пояснением:

— Сначала с тобой, девочка моя, мне так легче контролировать.

Все возражения Эггси затыкаются громким, тягучим стоном от проникновения пальцев. Длинные изящные фаланги, идеально смотрящиеся на клавишах пианино или на спусковом крючке, и сейчас безупречно вписываются в общую картину их пикантного безобразия.

Анвин не может не склонить голову, не может не посмотреть, как чертовски красиво пальцы Гарриет скользят в ней, входя на полную длину и появляясь вновь в поле зрения испачканными смазкой. Как хорошо в себя принимает их Эггси, как прошибает тело от манящих движений внутри и как стремительно пропитывается соками ткань брюк Харт в области колена. По ощущениями на ум приходит только «охуенно», совсем не в стиле леди, поэтому Анвин слегка прикусывает язык, чтобы с губ не сорвалось. Зато срывается в темпе, убыстряясь бёдрами, и, не получив в ответ протеста и останавливающей руки на ягодице, пускается в настоящее безумие.

Случайно пойманный шальной взгляд карего глаза и крепкая рука на груди только подливают масла в огонь, и вот кожаное кресло натужно скрипит, спутываясь со звуками неприличного хлюпания, сбившихся вздохов и стонов. Звуки все нарастают, своей ритмичностью вводят в состояние транса, и Эггси растворяется в них, отдаваясь на волю ощущений.

Едва ли Анвин соображает, в какой момент она оказывается зажатой между разгоряченным телом Гарриет и стеной с обоями кирпичного цвета. Протяни руку и можно дотронуться до вырезок The Sun. Харт невозмутима, только пряди волос сбились на лицо, продолжает втрахивать в стену и как бы ненароком подмечает:

— Пожалуй, это самое лучшее напоминание о недавно закончившейся миссии.

Издевается, как может, но у Эггси есть свои приёмы. Аккуратно приблизиться к лицу, как бы потянувшись за поцелуем, невесомо огладить щёку Гарриет и задрать очки с одним темным стеклышком, лишив Харт последней преграды. Женщина растерянно моргает, застывает, как каменное изваяние, и пальцы внутри Анвин тоже недвижимы, распирают до невозможности, так что девушка не может удержаться и не поелозить. Гарриет тянется вернуть очки, но Эггси стягивает их с головы, аккуратно складывает одной левой и прячет за спину. Харт вздыхает:

— Эггси, это не шутки. Отдай.

— Я тоже не шучу, Гарри, — солнечно улыбается Анвин, без тени неловкости рассматривая её лицо. Склоняется к шраму, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй и заискивающе заглянув в глаза:

— Просто позволь мне любить тебя, _мамочка_ …

Очки лежат на столе, идеально параллельно линии края стола, единственное, что бы порадовало перфекциониста в данный момент в этой комнате. Но Эггси находит красоту и в непривычно растрепанном виде Гарриет. Распускает волосы из пучка, позволяя тёмным кудрям с лёгкой проседью рассыпаться по плечам. Полы рубашки расстегнуты и разведены в стороны, бра перекошено и оголяет часть груди, лишь бы был доступ к коже. Анвин старается не спешить, но боится, что её оттолкнут.

Впрочем, Харт сама даёт ей карт-бланш, твердо и вместе с тем аккуратно берет руку Анвин, ведет по своему телу, с легким нажимом указывает на места, где наиболее приятно. А Эггси… Эггси старается не уронить свою челюсть и не пустить слюни на то, как, черт возьми, идеально накрывает ее собственная ладонь изгиб груди Гарри. Анвин покусывает от нетерпения губы, сгорая от желания стать еще ближе, и поддается своему запалу, накидываясь с поцелуями на свою некогда наставницу. Столь неожиданный порыв страсти застаёт Харт врасплох, и они обе оказываются в горизонтальном положении на поверхности стола, но даже так Гарри не забывает придерживать Эггси за поясницу, прижимая ближе. Но куда уж ближе, если бойкая шпионка и сама рада теснее вжаться, переплетаясь конечностями и разделяя одно дыхание на двоих?

У Анвин летят к херам все тормоза: как соскучившийся щенок, она лижет кожу, где придется, срывается на бешеный темп, так что слышится скрежет металлической опоры стола, и громко стонет, так что, наверняка, слышно на весь дом. Но Харт знает как остепенить девушку, управляет движениями её пальцев в себе, задает умеренный ритм, а если медленно соскользнуть ладонью с поясницы на промежность и дразняще втолкнуться пару раз в растянутое и истекающее лоно, то можно несколько раз услышать трепетно-восхищенное « _мамочка_ » и увидеть нетерпеливое елозание девушки. Но и у контроля есть лимит, и с каждой секундой Харт только слабее держит его поводы, ощущая, как вертит бедрами Анвин и насаживается сама на её пальцы.

С последней каплей сдержанности теряется и грань с реальностью, и вот перед глазами уже порхают Morpho didius, мелькают своими синими крылышками и бесподобно смотрятся на фоне содрогающейся Эггси, прикрывающей глаза и изящно раскрывающей свой округлый рот для стона.

Проморгавшись, Харт прогоняет своё наваждение и укладывает к себе на грудь обессиленную девушку. Эггси блаженно улыбается и шепчет хрипло, будто сорвала голос: «Гарри».

***

«Я вижу подлинную леди», — Гарриет уверенно повторяет про себя ту же фразу, что говорила пару минут назад Эггси перед зеркалом. Спина ровная, руки вдоль тела, внешне расслабленно-спокойная и непоколебимая, как монолит. Но только внешне.

Цепкий взгляд карего глаза, как и сотни других глаз в церкви, устремлены на избранницу шведского принца, облаченную в белое. Анвин с неловкой улыбкой и немного потерянным взглядом обменивается кольцами с Тилем.

Обещание есть обещание, и надо его выполнять. Эггси встречается глазами с Харт, и та согласно кивает в подтверждение её мыслей. Кто-то из них должен быть сильнее их сумасбродной привязанности.

Поцелуй молодоженов под радостное ликование гостей и бурные овации. Хлопает и Гарриет с подбадривающей улыбкой на лице, и, как все гости, после официальной части подходит лично поздравить.

— Эггси так много о Вас рассказывала. Вы настоящий пример для подражания, — заявляет Тиль, крепко пожимая руку новой Артур. Он так опьянен счастьем, что остается только завидовать.

— Надеюсь, ничего такого, что могло нарушить конфиденциальность нашей организации? — уточняет Гарри с непроницаемым лицом. Шведский принц принимает фразу за шутку и издаёт короткий смешок, Анвин тепло улыбается, держа своего супруга под локоть.

— Абсолютно нет, — заверяет Тиль и на секунду задумывается. — Раз уж Вы так близки, то почему бы Вам в будущем не стать крестной для наших детей?

Эггси ошарашенно поворачивает голову в сторону принца. «Какие к чёрту дети?» — хочется закричать ей, но вслух лишь мямлит:

— Мне кажется, это не совсем подходящий моме…

Харт учтиво прокашливается, не менее удивленная вопросом, но ответ стойко держит:

— Можете рассчитывать на добрую тетушку-пиратку.

Эггси в удивлении изгибает бровь, а Тиль довольно хлопает в ладоши:

— Отлично, как раз будет время для Ваших дружеских посиделок.

Если бы шведский принц так не был увлечен сегодняшним торжеством, он бы наверняка заметил, как потемнел карий глаз Харт, застилаясь поволокой, и красноречиво загорелись румянцем щеки его невесты на фразе о «дружеских посиделках». Неважно, будет пополнение в шведском семействе или нет, тетушка-пиратка позаботится о воспитании одной егозы.


End file.
